An electronic device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet, or other electronic device having an audio output) may output a sound through various wired and/or wireless audio output elements. For example, the audio output elements can include one or more of a wired earphone, an internal speaker, a BLUETOOTH headset, an external speaker, various wired/wireless audio output devices, etc.
Generally, the volume associated with the audio output elements has been controlled by an interaction with a user. For example, a user can control a volume control switch installed at an electronic device to increase or decrease the audio output level. Alternatively, the volume of the audio output element associated with the electronic device may be a control switch installed in a remote controller separate from the electronic device.
When an audio output is conventionally reproduced by an electronic device, the audio output is output at a preconfigured audio output level using an audio output element. However, the audio output may be perceived by a user differently based on the type of audio output element, the level of ambient noise present, and/or the type of audio content output using the audio output element (e.g., music, spoken word, etc.) such that a user may manually modify the audio output level to achieve a desired audio output level. For example, when a user is listening to music with wired earphones in an office or the like, it may be sufficient for the audio output level to be 3 (where the range of audio output levels can include, for example, 1-10 different levels where 1 is the lowest audio output level and 10 is the highest audio output level). In contrast, the audio output level may be required to be modified to about 10 in order to listen to the music with a BLUETOOTH headphone in an external space. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to manually modify the audio output level for each type of audio output element when listening to a type of audio content such as music.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.